


Is It True?

by Bondgirl008



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest - Freeform, Hetavision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondgirl008/pseuds/Bondgirl008
Summary: Iceland has a mental breakdown because the Eurovision Song Contest 2020 gets cancelled.
Kudos: 8





	Is It True?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the middle of the night right after I found out Eurovision 2020 got cancelled. So this is a littleeeeeee late. Okay maybe a lot (almost a year late). I never got the got around to posting it. So here you go.

“Is it True???”

“Is it over???”

“Did I THROW IT AWAY???”

“Is he gonna be okay?” An amused Denmark questioned while attempting to stifle a snicker.

Iceland, being the only Nordic who has yet to win the so-called Eurovision Song Contest, is quite upset at the recent announcement of the event's cancellation.

This year his country’s selection “Think About Things” by Daði Freyr has been regarded very highly amongst Eurovision fans.

Even people outside of the Eurovision bubble have praised the song.

Both the bookies and fans alike have speculated that “Think About Things” would be in the running to win.

Anddddd now the contest is cancelled. Much to Iceland’s dismay.

Although, he has come quite close with two runner-up positions. However, on both of those occasions Iceland got beat by other Nordics.

He’s still pretty bitter about it though.

Iceland denies it.

Thus this led to the Nordic nations current predicament.

For the past hour or so the island nation has been belting out melancholic Eurovision songs in order to cope with the pain.

“Oh just let him sing it out, this is his way of mourning his loss.”

“Fin, i’m upset about Eurovision being cancelled this year too, but you don’t hear me belting out all my top songs.”

“Oh shut it Dane. This year probably would’ve been his first win. The song has gotten a lot of media and has been very popular among the usual watchers.”

“But Nor, He’s been at it for the past hour!”

“DID YOU TELL ME YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME THIS WAYYYYYYY!”

“Oh geez make it stop!” Denmark cried.

“IS IT REAL?”

“DID I DREAM IT?

“Will I waKE FROM THIS PAINNN”

“Ya h’ve to a’mit t’at he do’s h’ve a s’rong v’ice ev’n when e’oti’nal.”

“That’s not the point Sve! It's 2:37 am, I’m tired, and I just got woken up from an amazing dream about me living in the lego castle!” As continues speaking, he begins gesturing wildly in towards the other Nordics who are standing in the hallway adjacent to the living room.

“I need sleep or else I get cranky!” Denmark then begins to make his way into their large living room.

“Ice, this needs to stop! Just let it go! You’ll win eventually! This year just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Oh, thats easy for you to say! You probably weren’t even going to qualify.” By then Iceland began smirking, satisfied at his remark.

Denmark then visibly recoiled. Okay, now he was mad. He responded with “Well, at least I actually have a few wins under my belt!”

Norway, sensing that the situation was beginning to take a turn for the worst attempted to de-escalate the situation. He states “All right guys that’s enough of this, it’s not that serious.”

Iceland however begins to reply with “Oh here you go butting into the situation now. We already know you want ‘Attention’, you don’t have to intervene.”

At this, both Finland and Sweden chuckled. Or grunted, in Sve’s case. You never know with him...

“Wow Ice, now you’re insulting all our songs now.” Denmark then begins to take a step or two away from the other before stating “You need to take your own advice. Like the song goes...”

He then begins to dance while singing the words “You're all out of luck, if you want to give up, you’ve got to let go of all your bad memories...”

A frustrated Ice begins to make his way out of the living room and up the stairs before yelling “OH, SHUT UP OLD MAN!”

Denmark, still singing and dancing, barely registers his words. I mean come on that song is a bop...

The other Nordics begin awkwardly walking out of the living room. But not before Finland says “You know, I think my song would go better with the situation. I mean come-on the lyrics are ‘But we never know what we have, Until it's over and we're looking back’”.

Norway doesn’t respond. He’s still recovering from Iceland’s sick burn. Sweden only briefly grunts. He’s still a little upset that Cicciolina didn’t when the Finnish national selection...

Denmark is now just awkwardly singing and dancing alone in the living room.

But he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Referenced:
> 
> Is It True? by Yohanna (Iceland 2009)
> 
> All Out of Luck by Selma Björnsdóttir (Iceland 1999)
> 
> Think About Things by Daði Freyr (Iceland 2020)
> 
> Yes by Ben & Tan (Denmark 2020)
> 
> Attention by Ulrikke Brandstorp (Norway 2020)
> 
> Looking Back by Aksel Kankaanranta (Finland 2020)
> 
> Cicciolina by Erika Vikman
> 
> Not referenced but I didn't want to leave Sweden out: Move by The Mamas (Sweden 2020) (A total bop check it out!)
> 
> PS: Hey if you're also into Hetalia and Eurovision, i'm making a Hetavision Discord server! Come and join it! I'll post the link here once it's created.


End file.
